Super Zelda One Shots Collection!
by Timber Gold Wolf
Summary: All of my Zelda one shots in one book!
1. Cookie Fever

Paste

My collection of legend of Zelda one shots!

**Cookie Fever!**

_What happens when Vio eats too many cookies?_

One day in the beautiful kingdom of Hyrule there was a boy named Vio. Vio was absolutely crazy about cookies and he wanted to eat them all day every day. It doesn't matter the type of cookie as long as it is edible he would eat it. Then one day something happened that would change his life. Blue made him a giant cookie that would take forever to eat. Vio was greedy and ate every single piece of that cookie with no stops for water. It only took him half an hour to eat it all. Not a single crumb was left. Vio was very full after eating the whole cookie so he skipped dinner and went straight to bed. The next day Vio woke up to find out he couldn't get out of bed.

Red said, "Come on Vio, get out of bed, there is so many new things we can do today and you don't want to miss out!"

Vio said, "Sorry Red, I don't feel like getting out of bed today."

"Aw, Vio! why not?" Red whined.

Vio tried to sit up in bed, but the bed didn't want him to and the bed snapped. Red screamed and ran outside to get Link and Blue. Vio was so confused; he didn't know what happened to him.

Blue came in and said, "Look at that useless loser, sitting in bed when there is things to get done."

Link came over to Vio and pulled the bed covers off of Vio and then screamed and ran away. Vio was fat.

"What's wrong guys?" Vio asked. Then he licked his lips and thought of the cookie he ate last night.

Vio said, "Blue, could I have another cookie?"

"Vio, listen carefully, you do not need any more cookies!" Blue yelled at Vio.

"Why do you think I don't need any more cookies?" Vio asked rubbing his ears.

Blue pointed at Vio's fat stomach.

Vio looked down and fainted.

Vio wakes up and notices that his jerkin was torn and his stomach was bulging out. Vio lets out an ear piercing scream. Blue, Red, and Link hold their ears in pain.

"Blue, what in the heck did you do?!" Vio screamed.

"You should be saying what in the heck did **you** do?" Blue said.

"What happened to me, why do I look like Uncle Alfon?" Vio asked.

"You ate the giant cookie I made; I didn't expect you to eat the whole darn thing!" Blue yelled angrily.

"What did you put in that cookie?!" Vio asked.

"Well," said Blue, "I kind of put some secret ingredients in the cookie that are supposed to increase the eater's wait."

Vio faints again.

Red said to Blue, "What are we going to do; we can't let Vio stay in bed all day, I mean, he is going to get sicker if we leave him in bed."

Blue said to Red, "I am very sorry, I really didn't expect him to eat the whole darn cookie, there was like a whole bottle of medicine in that cookie, which is about ten doses. That also means if he doesn't do anything soon, he will just get fatter."

"Blue, we gotta tell Link about this, what if a part of him dies, then he will never be wise and calm ever again!" Red said panically.

Link came back into the house and Red told him everything Blue had just told him.

Link started to panic. "Blue, you shouldn't have put anything abnormal into the cookies, if Vio dies it is all your fault!"

"Link, I am so sorry, I wasn't really thinking, I just wanted to see his reaction." Blue said trying not to cry.

"Vio, you have to get out of bed, if you stay there your problem will only get worse!" Red screamed at Vio who was still fainted.

Vio moaned and opened his eyes. "Blue, I can't believe you have done this to me. I have been so nice to you, and now you ruin my life like this, you are the one who is sick, not me!" Vio screamed.

Blue started crying really hard, which really surprised Vio, usually Blue would say something mean back.

"Vio, I am really sorry, you have to get out of bed and help yourself before it is too late!" Blue cried, "I don't know what I would do with myself if you died!"

Red got on the phone and called the doctor. The doctor was to arrive in a few minutes.

Red, Blue, and Link all sat next to Vio to keep him comfortable.

The doctor finally arrives to check on Vio.

"Wow, this has got to be the worst case of Cookie Fever I have ever seen!" The doctor said referring to the name Red had given to this problem.

Vio looked up at the doctor and said, "Cookie Fever?"

"Yes, that is what your brother called it." The doctor said accidentally calling Red Vio's brother.

"Hey, listen up dude, that boy is not my brother!" Vio said irritated.

"Oh, then how come you four all look the same?" The doctor asked.

Link said, "Well, we are actually all the same person."

"Any way, Vio, I think I know a cure for your Cookie Fever." The doctor said sort of ignoring what Link said.

"Really, what is the cure?" Vio asked getting excited.

The doctor held out a bottle of some sort. "This, is the antidote." The doctor said.

Red started to clap and cheer.

"Blue, would you like to bake it into a cookie for your **brother**?" The doctor asked emphasizing the brother part.

Link made an irritated face.

Blue said, "I made the problem, so now I will fix the problem!" Dramatic music plays and confetti falls around Blue.

"Um, Blue?" Link said.

"Yes?" Blue said, irritated because Link interrupted him.

"What if Vio isn't hungry?" Link asked.

Blue deflated.

Vio said, "Blue, do not mess this up, I am counting on you!"

"See, Vio probably is still hungry, knowing him." Blue said to Link.

Red was still clapping for no good reason.

Blue rushed to the kitchen and started up a batch of cookies with the antidote mixed in. As soon as the timer goes off, he pulls the cookies out and feeds them to Vio.

"Yay, I thought you said I didn't need any more cookies!" Vio called out excitedly.

Blue made a disappointed face.

Vio gobbles up all the cookies and then takes a nap.

The next day Vio was back to normal and it seemed as though it never happened.

THE END

your document here...


	2. Falls off the train

Paste y

**Falls off the train**

_Princess Zelda falls out the train window and Link has to save her_

One beautiful day in Hyrule, Link and Zelda decided to go for a little train ride. They didn't know where they wanted to go; they just knew it would be far from the castle grounds. Once they were going at a good speed and where out of the area, they decided to lean out the window and wave goodbye to the castle, but when they were doing this, princess Zelda leaned a bit too far out the window and slipped. Since Link was on the other side of the train he didn't notice at first. Zelda had fallen out the train window and was quickly being left behind. Finally Link pulled himself back into the window and turned around; he noticed that Zelda was missing! "Zelda?!" Link called out. He searched in each train car to make sure she didn't just move. "Zelda, where are you?!" Link called. He quickly returned to the front of the train to tell Linebeck that Zelda fell out the train window. "We must turn around!" Link yelled.

"I am sorry Link, we can't just turn the train around, I am pretty sure Zelda can handle herself." Linebeck answered.

Link was crying because he didn't know if Zelda could really stand being all alone in an unknown place. The train only seemed to move faster with each passing minute and that is when Link knew he really lost the princess.

A few minutes later…

Zelda is all alone sitting by the train track trying to wipe the dust off of her dress. "Link, help me!" Zelda called, the train was all ready gone. Suddenly a weird looking guy in a green suite wearing red underwear came walking along the road. "Who are you?" Zelda asked the guy.

"My name is Tingle, are you princess Zelda?" The guy asked.

"Yes, why do you want to bother me, do you know how to catch a speeding train?" Zelda asked.

"I could tell you a secret, but I don't know if you have enough rupees on you." Tingle said being useless.

"Tell me, I am the princess, how much are you asking for?" Zelda asked.

"I would like it if you paid me 100 rupees." Tingle said.

"Why, that price seems so high, would you lower the price for me?" Zelda asked.

"It could just save your life, or maybe get you back to Link, but it looks like you aren't willing to pay." Tingle said.

"No, wait, here take 100 rupees." Zelda said handing over the rupees.

"Thank you, now, I will tell you my secret, if you follow the train track you can reach the train." Tingle said.

"Say what!" Zelda said.

"I will come with you, but you have to pay me another 100 rupees." Tingle said.

"Creep, why would I want you to come with me?!" Zelda screamed.

"Because, I can really help you, like, what if you got to a point where you didn't know what to do? I could tell you everything you need to know about catching a train." Tingle said.

"I can do things on my own." Zelda said.

"If I didn't come you probably would have died!" Tingle said.

"Liar, I could've done perfectly fine without you coming and stealing my rupees!" Zelda yelled at him.

Tingle said, "I'm sorry, Tingle is not available at the moment, please pay 100 rupees to retry your call."

Zelda started to get fed up with the little thief, "Tingle, get your ugly self away from me!"

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Tingle said covering his stupid ears.

Zelda pushed a stack of rupees into his arms and said, "I am paying you to stay away from me!"

"I am coming with you now!" Tingle said following Zelda down the train tracks.

Zelda glared at Tingle and then pretended that he wasn't there.

"You know, if you pay me 100 rupees I will tell you another secret." Tingle said noticing Zelda's bulging purse.

Zelda grabbed her purse to keep it away from his grasp. "Aw, come on princess, I need some money here!" Tingle whined.

Zelda tried to walk faster to leave him behind, but since she was wearing a dress, it was very hard to keep up the pace.

Tingle said, "Zelda, I found a way to get to the train faster!"

Zelda turns around. "You have to pay me 100 rupees first!" Tingle said.

"This is going to be a long day!" Zelda moaned.

On the train Link was looking out the window to see if Zelda would come back, although, he was seriously thinking about jumping out the window to search for Zelda. After a long time the sun set and there was no sign of Zelda. The train pulls into a station and Link climbs out. It was time for bed, Link just hopped that Zelda was fine.

Zelda was tired of walking with Tingle, especially since it was dark outside and Tingle could easily steal her purse and sneak away.

"You know princess, we could stop for a break to take a nap, I could use your purse as a pillow and you can sleep on the dirty ground." Tingle said stupidly.

"No, you idiot, if I was at home I would throw you into the dungeon!" Zelda screamed.

Tingle said, "Okay, I will just sleep on the floor, but you must pay me 100 rupees or I will just bother you the whole night."

Zelda was so fed up with Tingle and was waiting for the first chance she gets to ditch him.

Later in the night Zelda found out that Tingle had fallen asleep. A light bulb appears above her head. She reached into her purse and pulled out some rope and then she carefully grabbed Tingle and tied the string around his feet. Next Zelda tied him upside down from a tall tree. Zelda sneaks away to continue her quest to find Link.

A few minutes later, Tingle wakes up and screams, "Zelda, help me!"

Tingle twisted and turned trying to get himself free from the ropes, but it was useless, he was stuck upside down in the tree.

The next day, Link gets back on the train to continue his ride through Hyrule. Today there were lots of other trains too; they came in many different designs, including a strange one that looked like Tingle, except this one was off the track and broken down. "I wonder what happened to that train." Link said trying not to laugh about how stupid the train car looked. Linebeck was already laughing his head off about how ugly the train car looked.

Zelda was walking down the train tracks trying to reach Link before his train left again and guess who came walking down the path? Tingle! He came back just to bother Zelda. Tingle was singing 'the cat came back' except he said the Tingle came back. Zelda screamed a really loud ear piercing scream when she saw him. Zelda ran down the train track to get away from him, but then she reached the train station where Link was. Unfortunately, all the trains were gone again.

Tingle said, "You know, Princess, there is a fee for tying Tingle to a tree."

"No, I will never give you any more money!" Zelda screamed.

"It might be your only chance of survival, I even gathered some food for you, but it looks like you aren't willing to pay." Tingle said.

"Give me the food!" Zelda screamed.

"You have to pay 100 rupees to get this food." Tingle said.

Zelda handed him the money and took all the food; unfortunately, the fruit he gathered wasn't ripe.

"Oh, you want ripe fruit?" Tingle asked.

Zelda was so upset, not only was she hungry, but she had wasted 100 rupees on unripe fruit.

Zelda reached inside her purse and pulled out more strings and tied Tingle to the railroad track.

"No, Zelda, wait, I could really help you!" Tingle cried.

"No more chances bud." Zelda said calmly.

"Can I at least say one more thing?!" Tingle asked.

"Yes," Zelda said reluctantly.

"There is also a fee for tying me to a railroad track; it says so in the Tingle hand book!" Tingle said.

Zelda glared at him and put extra ropes on him so he couldn't get away.

Zelda wipes her hands and continues down the railroad track.

Link was waiting in the train watching as the scenery speeds by, waiting for Zelda to come back. Linebeck pulled the intercom and said, "Link, why don't you sit down and enjoy the ride?"

Link was still looking out the window, most likely ignoring what the conductor said. All the while the sun slowly set and the sky changed red, pink, and orange. The wind blows slowly and the clouds move through the air.

Suddenly the clouds formed into Zelda and she says, "Link, help me! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

"Zelda?!" Link said.

Linebeck comes on the intercom and says, "Link, calm down, Zelda will come back before you know it."

The clouds blow away and the sky darkens into night. Every once in a while, the stars sparkle and Zelda's face appears.

The moon was full and casted an eerie glow onto the train car. Link slips off to sleep.

Linebeck stops the train at a train station and gently picks the sleeping boy off of the seat and carries him into the hotel.

Zelda is all alone in the darkness trying to keep contact with Link. Suddenly a bright light flashes by Zelda's face. A figure walked towards her. Zelda screams really loudly, Tingle came back.

"I thought you died!" Zelda screamed.

"Hah, hah, hah, very funny, I thought you died!" Tingle said rudely.

Zelda said, "You idiot, you were supposed to have been ran over by the train!"

"If you pay me 100 rupees I will let you ride in my train car!" Tingle said excitedly.

"Does it have an engine?" Zelda asked.

"Pay me 100 rupees and I will tell you!" Tingle said.

Zelda digs in her purse, "Oh, there is a hole in my purse!"

Tingle's eyes sparkled and then he said, "I could go find them for you!"

"Okay, great, they might be way back there, just take a right at the next road!" Zelda said.

Tingle runs down the road and takes a right and was out of sight.

Zelda pulls out a little piece of metal and pushes the red button on top. Boooooooooommmmmmm! Tingle exploded.

Secretly, when Zelda was tying the extra ropes to him she also had put some small explosives on his leg.

Zelda pulled out a small rag and rested on it.

The next day Zelda continued on her way to reach Link. Hopefully this time she would make it before the train moves on again. She no longer has to be bothered by Tingle.

Zelda moves as fast as her dress would allow her to go without tripping to make it on time. Finally the station is within reach, Link's train is still there.

Tingle comes back again to ruin all Zelda's chances of reaching Link.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Zelda screamed.

Tingle got in front of her and said, "You have to pay 100 rupees for trying to explode me, otherwise I will never let you reach Link."

"What are you doing, I was about to finally catch up with Link and now you come back to stop me?!" Zelda said.

"Oh, if you pay me an additional 100 rupees I will let you reach Link before he leaves, you have 1 minute, or less, to cough up 200 rupees." Tingle said annoyingly.

Zelda tried to push Tingle over to get past him, but he was as stiff as a statue.

"Let me go!" Zelda said still trying to push past the little pest.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Bye bye!" Tingle cried out as the train started to leave the station.

"No, let me go to Link!" Zelda cried out.

Link leans out the window to see Zelda and Tingle arguing.

"Zelda!" Link called out.

"Link!" Zelda screamed.

The train started to gain speed as it pulled out of the station.

Zelda dropped 200 rupees and ran to reach the train.

Zelda was about to reach the train, just a few more feet to go! Tingle grabs her dress and pulls her down.

"Off of me you little pest!" Zelda cried out as the train left her yet again.

"Zelda!" Link yelled.

Zelda was in tears and sitting down in the station, her dress dirtied and ripped. Tingle walked over to her and sat by her.

"Don't worry; Tingle bell is still here for you." Tingle said uselessly.

"It is all your fault Tingle!" Zelda said.

"Look on the bright side, we had a fun time together, letting go of Link is what's best for the both of you, if not you would fall in love with him." Tingle said.

"You stole 600 rupees from me!" Zelda said making the point.

"No, you gave them to me, that is what true friendship is all about!" Tingle said happily.

"Why would I be in love with Link any way?" Zelda said.

"Oh, if you aren't in love with him why are you trying so hard to find him?" Tingle asked.

"We are best friends; I was hoping that we would never be separated." Zelda said.

"Okay, if I let you find him, what will you two do together?" Tingle asked.

"I would hug him and tell him how much I missed him." Zelda said putting her hands on her hips.

"Sounds like love to me, what else are you two going to do, kiss, go on a date, sit in a flowery meadow and stare at the twilight sky?" Tingle said making a joke out of it, although, Zelda did blush.

"No," Zelda said, although the idea was still in her mind, what would Link think of that?

"So Zelda, if you really want to reach Link why don't you run after the train?" Tingle asked.

Zelda stood up from where she was sitting and got ready to dash after the train.

"Good luck princess!" Tingle called out.

"Tell me if you get married to Link!" Tingle called out as soon as Zelda left the station.

Zelda kept on gaining speed as she ran. After awhile Zelda was running right beside the train. "Link!" Zelda called out.

Link sticks his head out the train window while holding onto his hat.

"Link, jump out the window and get me!" Zelda said.

"Zelda, I could get hurt if I did that, you wouldn't want to see me in pain would ya?" Link asked.

"Just do it! I will catch you!" Zelda yelled trying to be heard over the roaring of the train wheels.

Link pulled himself farther out the window. Zelda held out her hands while still running beside the train. Link jumped out the window and soared. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion. Zelda grabs him and they tumble away in each other's arms.

"Oh Zelda, I thought I would never see you again!" Link cried.

"Me too Link, me too!" Zelda said in tears still hugging Link.

The train sped away leaving the two in a flowery meadow. The sun was starting to set and the day turned into twilight, red orange and pink sky around them. The wind was blowing softly around the trees.

"Link, I love you!" Zelda said.

Link hugged her and kissed her. The two stayed together in the meadow, the sky finally darkened into night and the sun had set.

How peaceful it was sitting in a meadow surrounded by flowers, until Tingle came back.

"I knew you two were in love!" He cried out.

Link glared at him. Zelda was already asleep in his arms.

Tingle laid down a few feet away from them, it had been a long day and everyone was tiered.

Everyone was sleeping for they had a long day ahead of them too, heading back to the castle.

The next day Zelda woke up first and was ready to go home.

The three of them all walked home together, it was a long walk. After a while the castle was in sight and Zelda was happy to finally be able to change into a new dress, however, no one told the king what they had been doing the past couple days.

The end.

our document here...


	3. Hugging an Ostrich

**Hugging an Ostrich**

_Strich needs a hug_

One day there was a boy named Strich who loved bugs, he lived on Skyloft. Strich needed a hug because he was sad about the death of one of his bugs. Strich went up to one of his little buddies named Groose who was actually basically in charge of him. "Give me a bug hug, Groosie." Strich moaned. Groose said, "Who are you calling Groosie?!"

"Okay, great idea, I'll ask Cawlin for a bug hug." Strich moaned. And he walked away all slouched over.

He walked up to Cawlin and said, "Give me a bug hug, Caw, caw."

"Hey! Did you just call me Caw, caw?" Cawlin screamed.

"No, well sort of, yes." Strich said.

Link walks down the hall way, "…"

"Link, give me a bug 'n hug!" Strich screamed.

Link walked over to him and hugged him.

"Now what about my bug?" Strich asked.

"…" Link said.

"Really?" Strich asked.

"…" Link said.

Strich bursts out crying.

"…!" Link said.

The End.


	4. Kicked by a bird

**Kicked by a bird**

_One day Cawlin was kicked by his bird_

One day Cawlin was kicked by his bird. "Hey!" He shouted. Then he ran to the head master's office to complain. The headmaster said, "This is quite unusual. Most Loft wings care about their owners, are you sure you didn't do anything to hurt your bird's feelings?"

"No, Mr. Head master Sir. I haven't done anything to deserve to be kicked by a bird" Cawlin whined.

"Okay Cawlin," The Head Master said, "Why don't you run along and play with one of your little buddies while I check on your bird." So Cawlin ran outside to find his little buddy Strich. On his way over to where his friend was hanging out he got kicked by Link's red Loft wing. "Hey!" Cawlin cried. He ran faster trying to stay away from all Loft wings, but he was kicked again this time by a blue Loft wing that belongs to Zelda, the Head masters daughter. "Hey!" He cried again. By the time he got to the pumpkin patch, his little buddy Strich went home. It was now dark outside and it was hard to see anything. Worst of all when Cawlin got back to the academy, the gate was locked for the night and there was no way in. "Now what will I do?" He screamed completely fed up with everything. His Loft wing walked over to him and kicked him off the island.

The End.


	5. Link's escape

**Link's escape!**

_Link escapes from class_

One day on Skyloft there was a boy named Link who always tried to escape from class for who knows what reason. This was the day Link actually escaped from class.

All Link had to do was ask to use the restroom. Instructor Horwell thought he could trust Link not to escape, but instead of using the bathroom like he asked to, Link ran out the front door. Link was free; he had escaped from class and was now free to do what he wanted. Link chose to fly his red Loft wing, that's still somewhat like class, right? He flew his Loft wing so long that it became night time and Link had to land, otherwise he could easily crash his bird in the darkness. Link ran back to the academy, but they had already shut the gate so Link ran off to town. He was wandering around when all of a sudden he was chased by the head master's cat. Link ran and ran for a long time and ended up at the water fall. The only way to go was down so Link leaped and fell down, down, down the water fall. Even though it was dark outside Link called for his bird. The Loft wing caught Link just in time, but now its feathers were all wet. Now Link had to face the fact that not only was it pitch black outside which makes it impossible to fly, but also his bird is soaking wet and hovering over the water fall. Link could fall at any moment. He was slipping from the birds claws, slipping towards his death, but luckily Pipit, who was in class for the whole lesson, had learned how to fly a Loft wing at night and caught Link. "Link, the head master was so worried about you. Didn't I tell you not to go flying at night?" Pipit asked getting really close to Link. "Uh, heh, heh?" Link said nervously. Now Link knows better than escaping from class.

The End.


	6. Link's night terror

**Link's night terror**

_Link goes crazy at night but doesn't realize it_

One night on Skyloft in Skyloft knight academy, Link was screaming really loudly. This was the begging of Link's night terrors. Now every night Link screams and it just gets worse each night. In the next week he wasn't just screaming, he was sleep walking down the hall ways and screaming. It was as if someone was hurting him, but whenever the headmaster looked, no one was even touching Link. His screaming was annoying everyone, but in the morning when they asked Link about it he didn't know anything about the situation, he didn't even know it was happening. Soon Link was running down the hallways screaming and slashing his sword around. Now his night terrors are not only a safety hazard for him, but it was also a safety hazard for anyone on night duty. This includes Pipit. Every night a terrifying scream was let out to begin the night terrors which usually ran from 12:00 AM to 7:00 AM. All together that is eight hours of screaming, running, slashing his sword and sometimes even crying. The headmaster wasn't sure what he was going to do with Link that is until Link's Uncle Alfon came in to complain that his favorite Nephew wasn't getting enough rest. It turns out that Link is afraid of the dark and would be calmer if he could sense the light. Now Link has a night light that is shaped like the Triforce. Unfortunately that makes one more thing that Groose can tease him about, but now as long as Link's night light is on he doesn't have any more night terrors. That is until the light bulb burned out and the whole thing started all over again.

The End.


	7. Link's pots

**Link's Pots**

_Link throws pots at people to find rupees_

One day Link was at the academy when he noticed some nice looking pots. There was three big ones and two small ones. What if there are rupees inside those pots? Link thought. So Link picked one up and threw it. The pot flew through the air and hit someone in the head. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? You better clean that up." The lady yelled. Unfortunately there were no rupees in that pot, poor Link. So Link grabbed another pot this time he took it into the hallway. He threw the pot and it flew and hit Cawlin in the head. Cawlin fell over, but there were no rupees in that pot either. So Link grabbed another pot this time he headed down the hall to the class room. He threw the pot and it flew and hit Karane in the head. Karane almost fell over, oops! Link thought. Still no rupees, so he grabbed one of the little pots and headed up stairs and threw it. The pot flew and hit Pipit in the head. No rupees still. Link was going to try one more time this time with a pot from outside. He threw it and it hit the instructor in the head. "Link, how long have you been doing this? I am going to have to make you sit in time out during our lesson today." Instructor Owlan Said while rubbing his head. So Link went inside and had time out, but what he saw was so annoying he felt like crying, Fledge threw a little pot and a red rupee came out. "No, no, no!" Link screamed.


	8. Link Rinku to the office!

**_Link Rinku to the office!_**

_Link misbehaves and does one bad thing each day for a week_

One day on Skyloft, Link was being a bad boy.

"Link Rinku, to the office, repeat, Link Rinku to the office!" The intercom yelled. Link strolled casually through the hallway. When he got to the office the headmaster was in there waiting for him. "Link Rinku, I have something important to tell you, I am leaving for a week on a vacation and I want you to behave. That means do not have to be put in time out or sent to my office, and most importantly of all, do not get expelled. We need knights like you in our academy. Now remember boy, knights are supposed to be the rule models for the other students. Any questions?" the headmaster asked.

Link raised his hand and said, "Link gotta pee!" In a high, squeaky childish voice.

"Okay Link you may use the restroom which is all the way down stairs." The headmaster said.

"Too late," Link said in a squeaky voice.

"Be good m' boy," The headmaster said rubbing Link's head on his way out the door.

Link wandered out of the office and down the hallway to the restroom. Then he took his sword out and slashed at the toilet until it started leaking everywhere. "Oopsie?" Link said confused.

The next day he when to the cafeteria and spilled soup all over the lunch lady, "Link Rink, please behave!" The lunch lady shouted.

"Hee, hee, hee," Link giggled.

The next day Link went all around town and the academy smashing every pot in sight and stealing people's rupees. "I'm rich!" Link shouted when he got back.

The next day Link got bug spray and killed all of Strich's bugs, which was a good thing for Cawlin, but a bad thing for an upset Strich.

The next day Link went around the academy and stole everyone's clean clothe so when they took a bath, they had no clothe to wear.

The next day Link cut himself and poured some of his blood into the bath tub because the water recirculates, the blood would be in there until someone bothers to clean the tub.

The last day Link went crazy and smashed up the academy walls.

The headmaster comes back and gets on the intercom, "Link Rinku to the office, repeat, Link Rinku to the office!"

Link walked casually down the hallway to the office. When Link got to the office, the headmaster was there waiting for him.

"Link Rinku, I heard that you where a very bad boy this week, in fact I heard that you caused trouble for all of Skyloft. The instructors sent me a list and it looks like this," The headmaster said holding up a numbered list.

Destroyed the toilet on Monday.

Spilled soup on cafeteria lady on Tuesday.

Broke every pot in town and stole money from people on Wednesday.

Killed another student's bugs with bug spray on Thursday.

Stole everyone's clean clothe on Friday

Cut yourself and let the blood run into the tub on Saturday.

Broke the academy walls for no reason on Sunday.

"Link, I am very ashamed of you, do you have anything to say for yourself?" The headmaster asked.

Link raised his hand and said, "Sick Groose did it!"

THE END.


	9. Loose Groose

**Loose Groose**

_Link and Groose switch bodies_

One day on Skyloft, something awful happened, it's called Link and Groose switched bodies!

It happened like this, Groose was beating up Link and they slipped on the freshly mopped floor and fell and hit their heads. When they woke back up they were in each other's bodies. Groose was thinking, oh, great, now I am this lame reject. Why don't I cause trouble so it looks like Link did it?

Link said, "Why, why do I have to be in this jerks body, why don't I cause trouble to make it look like Groose did it?"

Zelda walked over to Groose in Link's body and said, "Hi Link, How are you today, you look great,"

Groose in Link's body said, "Ah, hah, hah, heh, uhg, Nah, Zel-da."

"I know Link, I am glad you're feeling better after your slip, did Sick Groose hurt you?" Zelda said.

"No, no, duh, saw, Sick Groose!" Groose in Link's body said.

"I know, Sick Groose is awful isn't he?" Zelda said.

Link in Groose's body came in the room and said, "Zelda, How are you doing?"

"Sick Groose! Keep away from me!" Zelda said.

"Zelda, Groose and I have switched bodies!" Link in Groose's body said.

Zelda looked at Link in Groose's body and said, "No I don't believe you, you look awful today, your ugly barf colored lips match your ugly barf colored eyes!"

Groose in Link's body said, "Hey, no, nah nice!"

"Okay you two if what Groose said was true, then I will just have to smash both of your heads into the ground really hard witch I have been waiting to do to Groose." Zelda said

Then she smashed them both on to the ground.

When Groose woke up he said, "You sure are tough for a girl."

"No, no, Sick Groose!" Link screamed holding his head and screaming like a girl.

And they were both back to normal,

The end.


	10. Reading glasses

**Reading glasses**

_Link wears reading glasses_

One day on Skyloft, there was a boy named Link. Link liked to read books, but he needed reading glasses.

Link was in his room reading with his reading glasses on when all of a sudden, Zelda ran into the room and said, "Oh, is this a bad time?"

"Eh, uh huh," Link said nodding his head twice.

"Sorry," Zelda said before slipping out of the room.

Link pushed his reading glasses back onto his nose. Link's glasses were made of Bendable cable wire with two little glass circles inserted into them.

Groose walked by the room and Zelda said, "Don't enter Link's room, he is busy reading." Sticks finger in Groose's face.

"Okay," Groose said in a fake squeaky voice.

Zelda looks at him then walks away.

As soon as Zelda walked away Groose entered Link's room.

"Hey, dork. I see you have reading glasses. Can I see those cruddy things?" Groose asked.

"No, no, Sick Groose!" Link screamed as Groose removed his reading glasses.

Groose bends the wire over so that the glasses can't be worn. Then he punched out the glass disks. He walks away leaving Link sitting there like, What?! Then Link shot out of bed and grabbed Groose's arm and bit it.

"Ahhh!" Groose screamed.

"No, no, Sick Groose!" Link yelled as loud as he could.

Zelda ran over there to help Link.

"Leave Link alone!" Zelda said, sticks finger in Groose's face.

"Help, me," Groose whined.

The End.


	11. The Karane and the Pipit

**The Karane and the Pipit**

_Karane and Pipit try to go on a date_

One day on Sky Loft, a girl named Karane and a boy named Pipit were going to have a date. They snuck out of the academy with a picnic basket during the lesson. "Oh, Pipit, do you think the headmaster will be mad if he finds out we left class to go on a date?" Karane asked.

Pipit said, "Oh, I am sure he will be fine with us taking a little break." The two of them walked over to a plat form and dove of and called for their birds. When their Loft wings catch them they fly away to the water fall. At the water fall they set up their blanket and sit down with some food. All is calm there, but at the academy the Head master is getting upset. "Link do you know where Karane and Pipit went?" he asked Link. Link just sat there in his seat drooling everywhere. "Doy, doy, doy, I will just ask Zelda if she knows where the Karane and the Pipit have gone." The head master said. Then he ran off to Zelda's room. "Zelda, do you know where Karane is?" He asked his daughter.

"Of course doddy, they went to the water fall to have a date." Zelda answered causally. The head master disappeared and reappeared outside the academy. He ran to the platform and dove of calling his bird. He flew his Loft wing all the way to the water fall and hid at the top. "Karane, did you just hear a splash or something?" Asked Pipit.

"Yes, actually I did, do you think someone is spying on us?" Karane responded. Then Pipit tried to kiss Karane, but the headmaster splashed down from the water fall and landed between them. "Eww!" Karane yelled when she ended up kissing the headmasters back. "Why don't you to get back to class now, Link is waiting." The head master responded. And the three of them went back to the academy. What a bad date that was.

The End.


	12. The bullies

**The bullies**

_Karane gets bullied_

One day on Skyloft, there was a girl named Karane. Karane really wanted to take her bath at night, but the headmaster always stayed in there the whole night. Karane had pony tails; she never undid her hair unless she was to take a bath. Karane didn't take baths because the headmaster was in there, so she never undid her hair. The kids started to tease her and told her she probably had dandruff under her hair bands. This annoyed Karane because it wasn't her fault the headmaster fools around in the tub every night, although she could easily take a bath before her morning lessons. Karane didn't like taking baths in the morning because she was always afraid that she would miss her lesson. The bullies Groose, Strich and Cawlin started following Karane around and pretending that they were dying from her smell. Karane was very irritated by them so she went to the headmaster's office to complain. When she explained the situation the headmaster just turned around and said, "Do you know how many times people come to me and complain about your smell?!" Karane was very offended by that comment and she hid in her room and cried,

THE END.


	13. The missing Cawlin bird

**The missing Cawlin bird**

_Cawlin goes missing_

One day on Skyloft, Cawlin went missing. Strich was happy to have more room to put his bugs, but Groose was upset because now he doesn't have anyone to massage his arms. Link was happy that there were less people to be mean to him. The headmaster was worried about Cawlin because Cawlin is so small and defenseless. The headmaster sent a few knights out to look for Cawlin, but when they returned, they had not found out where Cawlin was. Everyone was quite concerned for their missing friend, well that is the kids who actually were friends with him. Even his Loftwing was worried.

It soon became night time and Cawlin still didn't turn up. "Doy, doy, doy, where is that young man?" The headmaster commented.

The hand from the bathroom was very lonely because her boyfriend was missing. What a sad and lonely night it was sitting all alone in Cawlin's bed waiting for him to come, for she liked to stroke him.

The next morning Cawlin still didn't show up and eventually one by one the students and staff stopped looking for him.

Then a week later a student finally looked in the bathroom and there he was sticking out of it. Unfortunately for the hand he had died, on the bright side, now he could be a ghost and live with her in the toilet forever. Poor Cawlin!


	14. The missing headmaster

**The missing Head master**

_The headmaster goes missing_

One day on Skyloft, Zelda couldn't find her dad. "Doddy, where are you?!" Zelda called down the hallways. There was no reply. Zelda ran up to Link, "Hey, Link, do you know where my doddy went?" She asked him.

"Eh, huh, huh, nah, nah, no, no, Sick Groose!" Link responded.

"Link, Groose has nothing to do with this situation. I need to find my doddy!" Zelda replied.

"No, no, Sick Groose!" Link cried huddling up in a ball.

"Okay Link, if you insist, I will ask Groose if he knows where my doddy went." Zelda said.

Zelda ran off to find Groose. "Hey, Groose, do you know where my doddy is?" Zelda asked.

"Do you know where my doddy is?" Groose repeated mockingly.

"That is not very nice, I wish you could tell me where my doddy is." Zelda said.

"Uh, uh, Sick Groose do know!" Link shouted.

Zelda got all up in Groose's face, "Where is my dad!"

"Uh, your dad?" Groose said.

"Yes, my dad! The head master! What did you do with him?!" Zelda asked.

"Um, uh, yah." Groose mumbled.

"Come on spit it out!" Zelda said.

"…" Groose said.

"Where is the head master?!" Zelda yelled.

Then instructor Horwell came out of the head master's office and said, "Will you quite down, your dad and I are trying to have a meeting."

"Oh, so that's where my doddy was. Oh, well." Zelda responded.

Groose does a face palm and Link smirks.


	15. The missing purse

**The missing purse**

_Link gets his purse stolen by Epona_

One quiet day in the forests Link was just standing around waiting for something to do when all of a sudden his horse Epona snatched one of his purses and ran off. The purse she stole held all of Link's rupees. Link was startled that he had just been robbed by his very own horse. Link went down to the village to ask if any one seen his horse and purse. Illia said she had seen where Epona went, but she had promised the horse she wouldn't tell Link. Link was irritated by that because he really needed his rupees back. Link ran all the way to the castle to find his horse. When he got there Epona was pooping on Link's purse. "No!" Link shouted. Epona looked as if she was teasing Link. Link climbed onto Epona's back and was about to ride home when a castle guard came out and started yelling at Link for littering on the castle grounds. Link tried to tell the guard what happened and why he couldn't pay the fine, but Link can't talk so it just came out as random grunting sounds. Epona dumped Link off her back and galloped home, leaving Link to fall right into the pile of poop. Now Link had to walk all the way home. What a bad day it was for Link.

The end.


	16. The stand

**The stand**

_The four Links try to run a lemonade stand_

One day in the beautiful kingdom of Hyrule it was very hot outside. This was because it was summer time. The four boys Link, Vio, Red and Blue decided to set up a lemonade stand. First they went to gather the supplies they needed to create their secret lemonade mix.

Red was sent to get a bag of sugar, Vio got the cooler and ice cubes, Blue went to get the lemons and Link went to the store to pick up the cups and secret ingredients.

Red came back to the stand dragging the sugar bag with him,

Blue said, "Link, look what that idiot Red did, he spilled sugar everywhere!" In fact the whole sugar bag was torn up and a long trail of sugar went from the torn sugar bag all the way back to the grocery store.

Red looked like he was going to cry, but Link said, "It's okay, we can still use the sugar that's left in the bag."

So Red went and grabbed some plastic bags to pour the rest of the sugar into. Blue went back to the backyard to continue fetching the lemons from the lemon tree. Once he had finished gathering a big bucket full, he went back to the front yard to show off his amazing lemons.

"Hey Link, check these lemons out!" Blue called to Link.

Link ran over there to look.

"If you look carefully you can see an image of yourself on it!" Blue said.

Link leaned in closer.

Blue squirted him in the eye with lemon juice.

"Hah, tricked you!" Blue shouted.

Red ran over there and said, "Can I see the picture!"

"Sure, just lean in close and it will be right there in front of you!" Blue said excitedly.

Red leaned in and got the same surprise as Link did.

"Oww, I'm telling Vio!" Red screamed.

Vio came from the back of the house with another lemon. "Hey guys, look what I did to the lemon!"

"No, don't squirt us!" Blue yelled.

Vio looked at the lemon he was holding and back at Blue. This lemon actually had a picture of the four Links carved into it.

"Wait, so you mean you're not going to squirt me in the eye?" Blue asked looking up at Vio.

"Well… I might just end up doing it, but not right now." Vio said making a suspicious smile.

Red and Link were running around and crashing into eachother because they couldn't really see anything.

Vio looked at the others and then back at Blue, he said, "Look up here Blue!" Blue looked up and a stream of lemon juice squirted into his eyes.

"Ahh, no, only a big meanie would do something like that to an innocent guy like me!" Blue screamed pulling on his hair.

"I guess you are a big meanie then." Vio said calmly.

After a while the Links finally got the juice out of their eyes and got ready to create the delicious lemonade.

Red made a fresh batch of cookies to go with the lemonade and set them out to cool, forgetting about Vio.

As soon as Red left the kitchen, Vio leaped into the window and started to eat up all the cookies. "Wow, these are really good cookies!" Vio said eating them all up.

Red came back and screamed, "Vio, how could you eat those cookies?! We could have made money off of them!"

"Well, Red, sometimes it is best to sample the cookies before selling them, I just wanted a little taste." Vio said trying to explain himself.

"You ate every single one of them and didn't even let me try one!" Red whined.

"Well, Red, you know you can't just have one, it was a whole tray, sitting there, calling me," drooled Vio.

Red said, "Control yourself Vio, one of these days you will turn into a cookie, then someone will eat you and then how would you like it?"

Vio didn't respond he was too busy imagining flying cookies and whatever else had to do with cookies.

Blue was watching from the other side of the window with an angry expression on his face.

Blue came inside the house and said, "Why did you have to eat all those cookies? Would you eat every kind of cookie?"

"Of course, Blue, who do you think I am?" Vio answered.

A light bulb appeared above Blue's head, he was thinking up some evil plans.

"Hey Red, can I bake a batch of cookies?" Blue asked, smiling an evil smile.

Red wasn't looking at the face Blue made and said, "Sure Blue, that would be nice!"

Vio left the house to help Link set up the stand.

Blue was sneaking around the kitchen looking for some ingredients to make cookies. Red was still sitting there, thinking about the cookies he had lost. Blue snuck out the back door and scooped up a big handful of mud with bugs in it. Blue almost puked when he saw the earthworms squirming in the mound, but he decided to pretend that they were gummy worms.

He went back inside and stirred the muddy heap into the cookie batter. Then he laid the batter onto the tray like you would do to any other cookies. In they go, being placed into the oven to rise into very disgusting cookies.

Blue went out the front door and said, "Vio, I made you some cookies!"

Vio ran at full speed into the kitchen, almost trampling Red. Blue pulled out the muddy cookies and laid them down on a platter for Vio.

Vio's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the beautiful, yet secretly disgusting cookies. Then he grabbed a whole bunch of the cookies and dumped them into his mouth.

"Pleck!" Vio shouted and barfed up all the cookies.

Blue was smiling and laughing and running all over the house.

Vio was so horrified that he had been tricked like that. Link ran into the house to see what had happened, but quickly turned away when he saw the barfed up cookies everywhere.

Vio screamed really loudly, "Blue, how dare you do this to me!"

Blue told Link what he did to the cookies and Link looked disgusted.

"Blue, why did you do that? You know Vio loves his cookies." Link said.

"I don't care Link; he deserved it for squirting lemon juice in my eyes." Blue said.

Red was crying because he didn't like to see people upset. Link said, "Any way, let's get back to the lemonade stand, but first, Vio, you should change your jerkin."

The four Links finally get outside and have the lemonade and stand all set up, but by now it is late in the afternoon and the sun was starting to set. No customers ever showed up, until, a bright light came down the path to the lemonade stand.

"Looks like you didn't sell anything," The person said.

"Zelda?" the four Links asked all at the same time.

"Yes, who else would be down here at this time of night?" Zelda answered.

Red handed Zelda the pitcher of lemonade and said, "Here, you can have our lemonade!"

Zelda said, "Thank you!"

And that was the end of the lemonade stand.


	17. Vio's cookie time

**_Vio's cookie time!_**

_The four Links go to the bakery and Vio disappears_

One day in the beautiful kingdom of Hyrule there was a boy named Vio. Vio lived with 3 other boys named Red, Blue and Link. Vio loved cookies; he could eat cookies all day if the others let him.

The 4 Links went into town to get some bread from the bakery. Once they got inside they talked about different kinds of breads. Vio got bored of this so he wandered off.

"Hey, where did Vio go?" Red asked.

Link turned around to look for Vio and spotted a glimpse of purple going towards the cookie aisle.

Blue saw it too and said, "Oh, I am totally going to punch that boy when we catch him!"

"Please don't do that, you'll upset Red." Link said considering Red's feelings.

Blue said, "Come on let's hurry up and catch him before he eats all the cookies!"

Blue, Red and Link quickly reach Vio, but by the time they get there, Vio had already eaten every single cookie.

"Vio, you didn't share with me!" Red whined.

"Sorry," Vio said.

The 4 Links head home before they get in trouble.

THE END.


	18. Zelda is my headmaster

**Zelda is my head master**

_Zelda acts like she's in charge_

One day on Skyloft, Zelda decided she wanted to be in charge. So she set up a plan to act as if she was in charge. She walked up to Cawlin and said, "Stop walking like that, it's against the rules you know, I will have to send you to my office."

Cawlin said, "When did you become the head master?"

"I have always been in charge of you, face it Chub, chub, Caw, caw." Zelda said.

"Hey!" said Cawlin. "No one calls me Chub, chub, Caw, caw!"

"I don't care Chubby Cawlin." Zelda said.

Then Zelda ran off to bother someone else.

"Why don't you cook something other than soup?" Zelda asked the cook.

"Why does it matter to you?" The cook responded.

"I am telling you to make something else for a change, like, how about pasta?" Zelda said.

"Zelda, you are not in charge of me, I will just keep serving soup until you learn not to complain about it." The cook responded.

Then Zelda got on the intercom and shouted, "Attention all staff, I am issuing an important staff meeting in my office right now."

The cook and the instructors came to the head masters office.

"Hey! Who said you can play with the intercom?!" Instructor Horwell asked.

"Shut up Horwell Horwell, I have to tell you something very important to tell you!" Zelda shouted.

"Zelda! Wait until your dad hears about this!" Instructor Owlan said.

"I am now head master Zelda, I rule!" Zelda shouted.

Gaepora comes in and says, "Zelda, what is going on in here?!"

"Nothing, doddy." Zelda said making an innocent face.

The end.


	19. Zeldink!

**Zeldink!**

_Zelda and Link switch bodies_

One day on Skyloft, something awful happened, it's called Zelda and Link switched bodies!

It happened like this, Zelda and Link were racing to the platform and they jumped off at the same time and hit into each other.

When the two woke up they were in each other's bodies. "Eh, uh, uh, uh, no, no, no, no, no!" Zelda said.

"Ah, what a great morning, the sun is shining, I think today will be a great day to ride my Loftwing. Oh, hey, I can talk, nice." Link said.

The two look down and screamed.

Groose said, "Hah, I knew Link was a girl!"

Zelda said, "No, no, sick Groose!"

"Yah, you sick Groose! Get out of here, this is a major problem!" Link said.

Groose laughed and walked to the head master's office.

Then Link got up and ran to the office.

"Mr. Headmaster sir, look at me, I switched bodies with Zelda!" Link told the headmaster.

The headmaster looked up from the important document he was eating and said, "Doy, doy, doy, Zelda don't make such things up, you are Zelda, how can you switch bodies with yourself, although your vice sure did change it reminds me a whole lot like what Link's voice would sound like if he was able to talk."

"I am Link, but I switched bodies with Zelda and now I can talk." Link said.

"Doy, doy, doy, Zelda don't degrade yourself by calling yourself Link." The head master replied.

"But, sir, that isn't very nice to say, I personally think that Link is the best person ever." Link said.

"So, Zelda, do you like this Link?" The headmaster said.

"I am Link!" Link said.

"Ah, you love him so much that you're pretending to be him, how cute." The headmaster said.

"Watch I will prove I am Link, Zelda come in here!" Link called.

"No, Link, I am uh, uh, uh!" Zelda replied.

"Hah, I knew that you were Zelda! Although that random voice sort of did sound like my Zelda poo." The headmaster said.

"I give up!" Link screamed, he ran into the hall way and crashed into Zelda. Then they switched back.

"Uh, uh, uh, no, no, Sick Groose!" Link shouted in anger for he couldn't talk anymore again.

"Doddy, I am telling you, Link and I switched bodies earlier." Zelda said.

"Oh, well at least you're back to normal, doy, doy, doy." The headmaster said.

"My head hurts though." Zelda said.

"Oh, no! Zelda do I need to take you to the hospital?" The headmaster asked being overly protective.


	20. Zelrane

**Zelrane**

_Zelda and Karane switch bodies_

One day on Skyloft, something awful happened it's called, Karane and Zelda switched bodies! It all happened like this…

Zelda wakes up in Karane's body and sniffs the air, "P.U, it smells like a trash dump in here, what's up with that?!" Zelda screams.

Karane wakes up in Zelda's body, "Ahh, I feel so clean today." Karane said.

The two look down and scream.

The wooden divider between the rooms falls over.

The head master runs into the room and says, "Doy, doy, doy, what's going on in here?"

Zelda said, "Doddy, I think I switched bodies with Karane."

"Doy, doy, doy, Karane stop mimicking my daughter, oh and you should probably take a bath right now because you smell like a trash dump, doy, doy!" The head master said.

Zelda was offended; her dad has never called her stinky before.

Karane said, "But head master, sir, She is right, I think we switched bodies!"

"Doy, doy, doy, Zelda call me your doddy, not your head master." The head master said.

Link slid into the scene, "No, no, sick Groose!" He screamed.

Zelda said, "Link, I don't think Groose has anything to do with this situation."

Link said, "…Dir-ty-Ka-rane...?!"

"Link, why do you call me dirty Karane?" Karane asked.

"…Zel...rane?" Link said.

"Zelrane? Who is Zelrane?" Asked Zelda.

"Kar…da?" Link said.

"No I don't want to be Karda!" Karane said.

"I don't want to be Zelrane!" Zelda said.

Link just giggled.

"Doy, doy, doy, I think I believe you now, but Zelda, I am afraid that you'll be stuck with cleaning Karane tonight.

The end.


	21. The legend of Groose dog

**The Legend of Groose Dog**

_The headmaster finds a dog that looks like one of the students_

One day on Skyloft, The headmaster found a dog outside. Although it wasn't any ordinary dog, it looked a lot like one of the students. It had reddish fur, puke colored eyes and a patch of puke colored fur around its mouth, but worst of all it had one thick spike of reddish fur on its head. The dog, looked like Groose. This was the start of the Legend of Groose dog. The headmaster walked back to the academy, but the dog followed. "Dogs are not allowed in the building," the headmaster said.

"Okay, so you're just going to leave me out here?" asked the dog.

The headmaster faints.

Groose dog walks into the building.

Strich saw the dog and tapped on Cawlin's shoulder. "Doesn't that dog remind you of Groose?" he whispered.

"Yes," Cawlin said.

"'Sup guys?" Groose dog said.

"Ahhhh! It can talk!" The two buddies screamed together.

"I know, I know, it's strange that I turned into a dog, at least I didn't turn into an idiot like Link did." Groose dog said.

"No, no, Sick Groose?" Link asked.

"Okay, okay, just let me go to my room." Groose dog said.

Instructor Horwell said, "Ah, no dogs in the building!"

"Woof y'all okay, just woof." Groose dog said.

"Worst bark ever!" Cawlin said.

"Ah, the dog can talk?!" Instructor Horwell asked.

"Yes, what do you expect, now don't call me the dog, call me Groose dog, okay?" Groose dog said.

Then instructor Horwell fainted.

"Okay, you guys are just strange." Groose dog said.

Instructor Owlin said, "Oh, is Groose back, I thought I heard his voice."

"Hey Instructor Owlin, I have a bit of a problem here, you see, every time I speak someone faints." Groose dog said.

"Ah, it's a dog that can talk and thinks he is Groose apparently!" Instructor Owlin screamed.

"I am Groose!" Groose dog growled at Instructor Owlin.

Instructor Owlin fainted.

Then the headmaster came back inside and started chasing Groose dog around and yelling, "No dogs in the academy!"

Then Groose dog got kicked out of the academy.

"Boy, I wish I wasn't a dog anymore." Groose dog said.

A Loftwing flew over to Groose and said, "Boy, you think you have problems, I am too big to fit through the academy door."

"You can talk?" Groose dog asked.

"No, but since you are an animal you can hear me talk." The loftwing said.

"Man, I don't want to be an animal." Groose dog moaned.

"Well, you could visit a fairy and have her change you back into a Hylian." The Loftwing said.

"Whose Loftwing are you, I can't really tell from this angle." Groose dog said.

"Oh, so you don't remember me, I am your Loftwing. The one who unfortunately didn't win the race." The Loft wing said.

"Yes, it isn't your fault though buddy. I just wasn't good enough because that brat, Link, Won the race. You remember that right?" Groose dog said.

"If you need some help I will take you to Fairy Island to get changed back, although, it will be harder for me because you can't steer when you're a dog." Groose's Loftwing said. So Groose climbed aboard the Loftwing's back and let it lift him into the air.

After a while, Groose landed on Fairy Island. He carefully interred the cave.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" Groose dog called.

A fairy said, "Come in Groose, I have been expecting you."

So Groose went farther into a cave.

"Oh, I didn't expect for you to be a dog, this must be your problem right?" The fairy said.

"Yes, I wish to become a Hylian again, I can't stand being a dog." Groose dog answered.

"Of course Groose, I will transform you back into a Hylian." The fairy told Groose.

Then the fairy waved her wand and Groose became a Hylian again.

"Thank you." Groose said.

Then Groose left the cave and came over to his Loftwing.

He petted its head and the Loftwing nudged him gently with its large beak. Groose climbs onto his bird and flies home.

Once Groose gets home it is time for bed so he inters the academy.

"Groose, where have you been, you missed everything, there was a dog that looked just like you and talked just like you." Cawlin said.

"Seriously, Cawlin, that is like the lamest story ever, I do not believe you." Groose said.

Then he went to bed and slept nicely.

And that is the end of the Legend of Groose dog.

The End.


End file.
